valkyriedrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Drive
Drive (ドライヴ Doraivu) is an effect caused when a Liberator and Extar combines their power so that the liberator can wield the extar that has transformed into a weapon. Usage The effect can only take place if the user is infected with the Armed Virus, that only affects female chromosomes. The liberator and the extar goes through a process that arouses the extar, so that she can transform into the weapon that she is ought to be. When the bond between a liberator and extar is powerful and strong enough, they can enter drive without the need to sexually arouse the extar. Liberator A Liberator (リブレイター Ribureitā) is the name for those that cannot transform into a weapon, but has the ability to wield the weapon when paired up, and can only take place for those who is affected by the armed virus. Liberators with strong abilities are also known as naturals, as they do not need to go through the process of enhancement and are able to wield a weapon easily and have high physical abilities. :Known Liberators :*Mirei Shikishima :*Meifon Sakura :*Akira Hiragi :*Charlotte Scherzen :*Kasumi Shigure :*Ange Extar An Extar (エクスター Ekusutā) is the name for those that are able to transform into a form of weapon after being sexually aroused, and can only take place for those who is affected by the armed virus. Extars with strong abilities are also known as naturals, as they do not need to go through the process of enhancement and are able to become a strong weapon. :Known Extars :*Mamori Tokonome :*Hibiki :*Nimi Minimi :*Kōzuki Hybrids A Hybrid (ハイブリッド Haiburiddo) is the name for those that are not only able to wield a weapon and act as a liberator, but are also able to turn into an arm and act as an extar. The hybrid rule is also a variation of the original virus, causing all girls on the island Bhikkhuni to be hybrids. All girls on Bhikkhuni are affected by the variation of the armed virus known as the V-Virus, and that not only allows the girls to be hybrid, but when they enter drive, they become the weapon that the user uses, and can be paired up with any hybrid. :Known Hybrids :*Rain Hasumi :*Lady J :*Rinka Kagurazaka :*Ranka Kagurazaka :*Momo Kuzuryū :*Mana Inagawa :*Viola :*Koharu Tsukikage :*Momoka Sagara Soldier Arm A Soldier Arm (ソルジャーアーム Sorujā Āmu) is the term given to the Extars that are chosen for the enhancement program that causes them to become not only a stronger weapon that was artificially modified and enhanced, it also allows the extars to use their own virus to create a weapon for themselves, and they can freely use other weapons. However, due to the chemicals added to their bodies, it can cause great damage if the repression pills are not taken before activation, and signs of damage can be seen when first used, as enhanced users have their hair color bleached due to the chemicals. :Known Soldier Arms *Momoka Sagara *D5 *E9 *Mirei Shikishima (Enhanced Liberator) Varieties Other than the basic level for drive, there are the upgraded levels for the drive. Final Form The Final Form (ファイナルフォーム Fainaru Fōmu) is the name given to the hybrid pairs that are able to combine into one arm to become an even more powerful weapon, but cannot control on their own and requires another liberator to control the arm. The only known Final Form users are Rain Hasumi and Lady J, wielded by Mirei Shikishima. Valkyrie Effect The Valkyrie Effect (ヴァルキリー・エフェクト Varukirī Efekuto) is the name given to when an arm activates out of strong will power or through the process of drive that wishes to become stronger for the extar's own purposes. The Valkyrie Effect takes in the armed virus from its neighbouring affected users to evolve into a stronger and larger form of a weapon. This is also a proof of the bond between the liberator and the extar, as it requires the matching rate to be high to activate. Valkyrie Drive The Valkyrie Drive (ヴァルキリー・ドライヴ Varukirī Doraivu), or also known as the perfect form is when the matching rate of the liberator and extar is 100%, causing the arm to merge into its final form with the liberator that gives it a glowing aura, and most likely a form that combines the appearances of the liberator and the extar and appears as a set of armor with the original existing weapon enhanced naturally. The Valkyrie Drive is the final and upgraded version of the Valkyrie Effect, and is the antidote to the armed virus, as the users take in the neighbouring virus cells in order to maintain their form, removing the cells from a user's body entirely. For the Valkyrie Drive to happen, this shows that the liberator and extar are a 100% perfect match. List of Member Trivia *The activation rule for the Valkyrie Effect and Valkyrie Drive is an exception for the Bhikkhuni island, as with one person, they enter multiple drives to reach the final form. *The weapon transformation of the Extars that wield by Liberators was reference to the masked heroes in the Japanese tokusatsu series, Kamen Rider. Which the riders uses the transformation phrase, "Henshin!", meaning "to transform" into a powerful warrior. **However, a known Kamen Rider of Heisei Era, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Hojo Emu), a rider with a gamer motif, he has the ability to summon weapons known as Gashacon Weapons, similar to the Extars' weapon forms. Through that, a final form of Ex-Aid is Muteki Gamer (from the game, Hyper Muteki), an invincible rider form with a similar design of Mirei's Valkyrie Drive form but in a gold, starry, sparkling appearance. **This is also similar to Sento Kiryu's Best Match forms as Build from Kamen Rider Build. Category:Terminology